Never a Bride
by Nina La Vough
Summary: Sequel to Always a Bridesmaid. Cowritten by JMKW and NCCJFAN. Jordan lets Nigel and Lily be her wedding planners and all chaos ensues. What can Woody do to save the romance of the day?
1. Are You Ready Girl?

****

By popular demand we bring you the sequel to _Always a Bridesmaid. _We pick up directly after.

As with _Always a Bridesmaid_ Nina is being written by NCCJFAN and jmkw.

Disclaimer: We don't own Crossing Jordan. But we sure wish we did.

Chapter One

**Are You Ready Girl?**

_One Year._

Jordan rolled her eyes as she looked at the date circled in red on the calendar on her desk. What ever possessed her to talk Woody out of his one year plan? By the time they had checked out ...late...from the hotel were Kim's wedding was held, they had chiseled one year down to four weeks. Jordan laid her head down on her desk remembering asking herself ...

_Who needed an entire year to plan a fifteen minute wedding?_

Maybe it was that Kim thing. It seemed like until she was old enough to know better it was Kim that goaded her into every hair-brained plan she ever did. After that it was usually Jordan herself that made her own messes. This time she figured she could blame them both.

Kim (aka Wonder Woman) took _less _then four weeks to plan her wedding. Technically it was three weeks and six days...but it was still less then a month. Like herself, Jordan knew Kim didn't have time to get sit around and deal with arrogant caterers and bubble-headed florists. They both were responsible career women whose time was valuable. Yet some how Kim pulled it off...and pulled it off with flair.

Three days into her own wedding planning and Jordan was ready to give up. One would think this should come naturally. A woman should know instinctively how to dive through the hoops of wedding planning. At least that's what pop culture and the stack of bridal magazines she spent a fortune on during her lunch hour the day before indicated.

"Jordan?"

Still contemplating if she could get her money back, Jordan didn't bother to lift her head off the desk she just turned it so she could see the door.

"Lily. What can I do for you?" she asked, reminding herself that she was a responsible career woman who was paid to interact with her co-workers, even if all she wanted to do was give in a have a good girly cry.

"Are you alright?"

"Peachy," Jordan said sitting up with what she hoped was her most convincing professional smile.

Lily just arched her eyebrow and Jordan felt her practiced performance zing away, like the air out of a punctured balloon leaving her looking just plain disappointed. With a sigh Jordan picked up the handful of post its, napkins, and scrap paper, she had been using as her wedding planner, and tossed the whole thing in the trash can.

"Oh my God!" Lily gasped and squatted down at the trash can like she was ready to rescue the pile like it was a drowning child. "Jordan! Jordan! My God! Wasn't that your wedding notes?"

"Y...Yep." Jordan said with a note of finality. She fleetingly wished she had been at Garret's desk. That way she wouldn't have to walk down the hallway and dig in the back of his right hand drawer to pour herself a shot of commiseration for her failure as a woman.

"Is it Woody! My God! Jordan is the wedding...off?" Lily said drawing a careful breath, like she was ready for the floor to open up and swallow her whole for saying such a thing out loud.

Jordan gave Lily a lopsided smile and flashed her, the diamond friendship ring, which Woody had slipped on her finger the day after Kim's wedding. It was a holdback for a lifetime ago, but he said it would serve until he put a more traditional gold band on her hand.

That is if Jordan could hurdle over enough matrimonial roadblocks by then.

"No, Woody and I are fine," she reassuringly. "I just think the fates are aligned against us getting married. That's all."

Visibly relieved Lily stood against Jordan's desk and asked her what she meant. Jordan proceeded to tell her about the last seventy-two hours of event planning from hell.

Who knew city park permits needed six weeks to process? Romance was in the air because there wasn't a catering hall in within the city limits that wasn't booked. Even the hotel where Kim's reception was held was holding a proctologist's convention. So, useless she wanted to start out her marriage hearing a bunch of butt jokes then the sentimental choice was out.

There was one good thing to report. Paul was sure he'd be able to rearrange some plans so he'd be available. Unfortunately, Woody wasn't overly thrilled, but Jordan couldn't picture anyone else performing the ceremony.

Jordan continued telling her that she had even considered getting married in the morgue until Garret reminded her that the state prohibited such things, which Lily quietly concurred.

"...This morning I caved in and called Woody's church …" Jordan said flatly.

"I didn't think you wanted to get married in The Church?"

"I. don't. ...but I'm to the point where I'd take anything right now..." Jordan said grudgingly.

Lily studied her. "Well?"

"The sanctuary is being fumigated that week."

"Oh Jordan."

"I give up." Jordan shrugged almost comically. "Even God is against this marriage."

"Don't say that Jordan. There has to be something you can do..."

Out in the hallway, Nigel couldn't help but over hear what obviously sounded like a future bride and her confidant spilling details about Jordan's quickie wedding. He felt it was his duty to infiltrate. After all, everyone expected him to be in the know and so far he had nothing to dish.

"Do what?" he asked, letting himself in to the office and the conversation.

"Jordan can't get married," Lily announced with enough drama to make Nigel think he stepped into the mother of all good gossip.

Nigel went from being excited to finally be getting a few juicy details to watching a five dollar no-cold-feet bet fly out of window.

"Can't get married!" he exclaimed. "Why in heavens name not? Trust me love, it's probably just a case of cold feet. Deep breaths; in through the nose, out through the mouth..."

Jordan rolled her eyes as Nigel proceeded demonstrate. "Not _won't_, but can't. I never realized what it took to just get hitched in this town. I wonder what Woody would say to Vegas...?"

Nigel smiled brightly, already planning on how to parlay his five buck winnings into a retirement fund at the black jack tables of the nearest casino to the wedding chapel.

"You can't be serious, Jordan. You don't want to get married in Vegas," Lily cut in.

"Huh, what? Why not?" Nigel squeaked.

"A wedding ceremony should be something special, sacred, personal...not some cheap, gaudy quickie in a place where you take a number and wait in line. Where is the romance in that?"

"Las Vegas can be very romantic..." Nigel argued.

"...I like cheap," Jordan smiled.

Lily looked at them both like they lost their minds. "I can't stand by and listen to this. This is your wedding day we're talking about, Jordan," she said pulling Jordan's notes out of the trash. " I know some people, Jordan. Give me a few days. Let me take a look and see what I can do."

"Really?" Jordan said brightly. It never occurred to her to ask for help...but this could work.

Already making mental notes, Lily thumbed through Jordan's chicken scratched notes. There wasn't much. Already she could see she'd have her work cut out for her. "Sure," Lily replied with an uneasy smile. "No problem," she added with confidence. "You just find a dress and I'll take care of the rest."

Jordan looked between the two people standing in front of her desk like she had just swallowed a piece of bad fish. "A dress?"

"Of course, your wedding dress."

Jordan shifted in her seat uncomfortably. For most women, their wedding dress is the most important part the wedding, even more so then the man they are marrying. Jordan would never admit it out loud, but there was a girly side of her that thought about what she'd wear even before her own whirlwind engagement. Two months ago she had a rare opportunity to humor those girlish fantasies when she accompanied Kim picking out her own wedding dress. She helped Kim thumb through rack after rack of everything from over priced designer samples to readymade bundles of satin and tulle. In her mind's eye she couldn't see herself in any of them.

"I...I haven't thought that far yet."

"Have no fear, my dear..."Nigel smiled enigmatically. "I can help you out in that department."

Before Jordan could answer her beeper went off and she was on call. Looking at both of their expectant faces Jordan thought to herself; _why not...?_ Lily was probably one of those women who had their own wedding planned since they were ten and Nigel...well what was the worst he could do?

Jordan shook her head as a vision of a dress that would look equally at home on Greek goddess in a made-for-TV movie or a backup singer for the 1978 Dawn Summer tour.

She didn't have time to think about it right then. "All right. You're both hired," she said grabbing her bag. "As long as I'm not married by a Buddhist monk in a hot air balloon, I'm pretty open. And Nigel...less is more."

Before she could fly out the door, Jordan stopped and gave them both a hug. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about anything, Jordan," Lily smiled. "You are going to have a wedding that people will still be talking about years from now."

Jordan left thinking she didn't care if anybody remembered it as long as it was legal and over.


	2. Friends in Need are Friends Indeed

**Chapter Two**

**Friends in Need are Friends Indeed**

"So how's the wedding plans coming?" Woody asked, as he greeted his fiancé with a kiss on the cheek at Mike's Grill. After seeing Jordan at her field call, they had decided to catch a quick lunch together before going back to work. As busy as both of them were putting in extra hours so they could have a decent honeymoon, time together was becoming a rarity. _Too rare_, Woody thought, as he felt his body reacting to her closeness and perfume. _Down boy, we've only got time for lunch_ ….

Jordan hesitated a moment before she decided to hide behind her menu. "Okay, I guess…"

"You guess?" Woody pulled the menu down so he could look her in the eyes. And her eyes were telling him that something could be seriously wrong. She couldn't be getting cold feet, could she? "What's wrong…you're not having second thoughts, are you?"

Jordan's eyes widened. "No…no… not at all. Never. Ever. Don't even think that."

"Good," Woody responded, visibly relieved. "Then what's up?"

Jordan sighed and put her menu away. "Everything's going wrong, Woody. The entire city of Boston and God Himself have conspired against us getting married. The park needs six weeks to approve the permit, we can't use the morgue, or even the chapel at the hospital, because it's against the rules for city employees to use city facilities for personal reasons….your church is being fumigated that week….so we have no place to get married…The only thing going right is that Paul will marry us…." She propped her head on her hand, looking totally exasperated.

"The gazebo at …?"

"Reserved for a family reunion…"

"Damn…then our choices are limited…"

"There's always the courthouse and a justice of the peace…"

"No…This is _our_ wedding, Jordan. I want it to be special…."

"Then how do you feel about Vegas?"

"And chance running into Sam or Danny McCoy? I don't think so. I believe we need to go back to my original plan."

"Wait a whole _year_?"

"It's only 365 days…we probably can get the hotel that Kim used, and the same suite we…"

Jordan felt her cheeks grow warm at the memory. Woody's love and support were the only things getting her through this wedding planning. And she wanted those on a permanent basis…just as soon as she could get them. She was more than ready for a ring to go on her finger and her last name to be changed to Hoyt. She gulped as the realization hit her once again just how ready she was to become Woody's _wife_. Not just his girlfriend…Not just his best friend…not just his co-worker. His _wife_…Mrs. Woodrow Wilson Hoyt….for better or for worse…for richer or for poorer…..

"I don't want to wait a year," she whispered. "I've waited nearly four years…another year just seems too long…"

Woody flashed her a smile. "I know…we can still be together while we wait…"

Jordan shook her head. "That's not it…I can't explain it other than I'm ready … ready for this…more ready than I've ever been for anything."

"Then at least give it at least six months?"

"That's still too long…Anyway, I've got Nigel and Lily helping with the planning now. Lily says she knows people that can help us and Nigel is going to get my dress…"

"Lily's planning the ceremony and Nigel's making your dress?" The shock in Woody's voice rose with each syllable of every word. "I don't think that's a good idea, Jordan."

"What else am I supposed to do? I don't want one of those air-head, Barbie doll wedding planners …and I can't afford one. I'm working as many extra hours as I can right now and so my time is limited…."

Woody sighed. "Are you sure they know what they're doing?"

"Lily has probably had her own wedding planned for years, so yeah, I think she would have a pretty good idea of what I would like…and Nigel has designed some women's clothing in the past…he has an idea of what looks good on me."

"I don't know, Jordan. This is our wedding. I want it to be…be…."

"Perfect?"

He shook his head. "Not perfect…but _ours_. Something that reflects us…who we are…and how much we love each other…how much I love you…"

Jordan felt another blush rise to her cheeks. How this man pursued her with gentle relentlessness for years and put up with all of her issues for so long never ceased to amaze her…that and the fact that when he gave her that look from underneath his long lashes made her just want to take him back to her apartment and have her wicked ways with him….She cleared her throat. "I did tell Lily that I didn't want to be married by a Buddhist monk and told Nigel that less is more as far as wedding dresses were concerned…"

Woody groaned inwardly…Now images of a New Age ceremony and his wife-to-be in a white bikini with a veil flooded his mind….

"Besides, they'll check with me before they make any final decisions…don't worry. Anyway….we need to plan the honeymoon. Want to come by my place after work?"

"And look at travel brochures?"

"No…I told you I'd let you decide where we were going. I thought maybe we could practice up for the honeymoon activities…."

* * *

"Having any luck?" Nigel asked Lily, popping his head in her office at the end of the day. "Have you found somewhere our lovebirds can tie the knot at?"

"I've got a few leads…but I need to talk to Jordan first. There's that small Catholic chapel in the next parish over that is available, but it is _small_. It will seat 100 people, max. Then there's the President's Parlor at UMass…Jordan did graduate from there, so she's eligible to use it…but it has a limited seating capacity, too. The largest room I could find is at the Harmony Center…"

"The New Age church on Commerce?"

"Yeah. I go there, so I could get it at a reasonable cost for her and Woody. It seats 250…300, if we use the balcony. Do you know how many people they're inviting?"

Nigel thought for a minute. "Well…neither one of them have large families…With Jordan, it's just Max…if I can find him. And Woody mentioned inviting the aunt and uncle he and Cal lived with after his father died…But both of them have a lot of friends, and with Jordan working for the state and Woody in the Boston PD, that's a lot of people…"

"So the Harmony Center looks like the best bet.."

"I would think so."

"Is Jordan still here? She needs to okay this asap…"

"No, she left about fifteen minutes ago. I think she mentioned that she and Woody were going to finalize the honeymoon or something to that effect…."

"If I wait, she may not get the reservation…"

"Then go ahead and tell the church you'll take it…then tell Jordan tomorrow. Her choices are limited…she can't say no…"

"Are you sure?" Lily looked dubious…she didn't want to anything that might upset Jordan right now. Her job was stressful enough…Lily didn't want the wedding to add to that too much.

"You can always cancel the reservation…the main thing is that she and Woody find somewhere to be married…."

"You're right, Nige….how's the wedding dress coming?"

Nigel sighed and gave Lily a mournful look. "I did a few sketches, but realized that I probably won't have time to make it…I'm going to have to find an off-the-rack frock and alter it to my ideal…"

"So you and Jordan need to go shopping…"

"Well, she's on call for the next three days….so it's sort of out of the question for her to take the time off for a shopping spree…but on the other hand, I need to get to work on it. So I'm going shopping for her after work…"

"Nigel, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Is the Pope Catholic? Want to come along, love?"

Lily considered her British friend for a moment. She wanted this wedding to be special for Jordan and Woody. Everyone had seen them both dance around each other for years and now that they had finally agreed to marry, Lily was bound and determined that their wedding would be the social event of the season…something that people would talk about for years to come.

Even if she only had four weeks to pull it off.

She knew Nigel's taste in clothes could run from the classic to the eccentric and Jordan's comment of "less is more" bothered her. Yeah, this was an event she would definitely need to supervise. "Sure," she replied, picking up her phone, "Just let me call the Harmony Center and reserve the chapel there."


	3. Here Comes Yet Another Day

**Chapter 3 **

**Here Comes Yet Another Day**

Jordan pressed the elevator up button one more time. She didn't need to look at her watch to know she was going to be late for the morning staff meeting.

For once it wasn't her fault. It was raining; traffic was horrible; there was a line at the coffee shop, and the elevator was creeping down to the lobby as if it were being hauled by hand. All in all, she should be put out or at least bit grumpy. But if the little smile on her face was any indication, Jordan didn't care.

Nothing could put a dent in her good mood. Not even the woman waiting next her complaining about how the rain was making her bursitis acting up. Nothing...especially with that little tingle she has been carrying around since Woody's kiss good bye.

Jordan never considered herself a kiss connoisseur. For Jordan, there were only good kisses and bad kisses. Woody spent the better part of the prior evening refining her senses.

There was one thing for sure; the man could kiss. That kiss he gave her the desert was a just a peck comparison. He taught her a lesson by turning necking like teenagers into an art form. Not to be undone, Jordan took him to school for the main event.

If she knew what it could be like between them Jordan would have given in years ago.

"Are you going up?"

Jordan snapped out of her fantasies in time to hear the woman with the bursitis problems holding the elevator for her.

She smiled bashfully and stepped inside. "..Thanks."

Just a week ago Woody said something like heaven and hell won't be able to keep her feet on the ground when she found the right man. Her feet haven't hit the ground since. Who would have guessed? Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh, a woman who never believed in love and that _men _were fine as long as they don't get too close or take away too much control, was getting married in less then a month.

That was, of course, if she could pull it all together in time.

Jordan felt guilty that she had to ask for help. Between kisses, Woody teased her about the trip he was planning. Normally Jordan hated surprises, but the idea of flying off some mysterious exotic location with the man she loved sent her closet romantic self into overdrive. Maybe there was an old fashioned girl in there after all, she mused.

The elevator doors opened on the ninth floor and Jordan rushed into the conference just as Garret said "Morning everybody. Jordan...thank you for joining us."

"Good morning," she smiled impishly.

* * *

After downing the last bitter tang of his cold coffee, Woody tossed the empty cup in the trash with a goofy grin, thinking about standing in line with Jordan to buy it. Neither of them had the time to wait but he didn't think either of them were in any hurry to say good bye. Summer in the city was always busy, but even more so in the last few days. Twelve months ago the summer heat had him frustrated to the point of sleeplessness. This year he had something else to keep him up all night.

Who would have guessed? Detective Woodrow Hoyt, a man that thought that happiness wasn't in the cards for him, was marrying the woman of his dreams in less than a month.

...A woman that all but twisted him into a sexual pretzel the night before. Yes, he was a very, _very_ lucky man.

Like wildfire, word of the wedding was making it rounds around the precinct. Outside of a few quickly squelched rumors about the speed of the nuptials, the consensus has been pretty positive. In fact, most of his co-workers said it was about time.

The only thing that could put a damper on his good mood was Jordan trusting others to plan the biggest day of their lives. Woody trusted both Lily and Nigel with his life, but his wedding day was a totally different story. When he tried to press Jordan for details she just segwayed out of the conversation by saying that everything was under control. He may love Jordan to distraction, but he was afraid she wasn't taking the whole idea of the wedding ceremony as seriously as he did.

He had assumed that having her ex-boyfriend officiate would be the only thing that would be odd about the wedding, but with Nigel and Lily in the mix he didn't know what to expect.

It didn't make him any less uneasy when Jordan assured him that she made Lily promise to not contract a tarot card reader for the reception. The idea that Jordan had to make that particular point very clear made the hair go up on the back of his neck.

Woody prided himself in the open-minded thinking he's developed over the last few years...but some things he wanted to be traditional and simple and his wedding to Jordan was one of them.

* * *

After the morning meeting, Lily cornered Jordan in the locker room.

"I have some good news! We found a place."

"Really?" Jordan replied with a surprised, yet relieved, smile.

"The Harmony Wellness Center," Lily announced with more than a touch of pride in her voice. "It's a beautiful facility. Natural light and tranquil lines. Did you know they flew in a feng shui master from China when they designed the building?"

"Feng shui?" Her smile as uncertain.

"Just think," Lily continued excitedly. "You'll be starting out your married life in perfect balance with no negative chi."

"Well, we've had enough negative chi to last us a lifetime," Jordan singsonged with two thumbs up.

"They're willing to work with us to some degree. The guests will have to agree to perform a ritualistic cleaning before they enter the building and not contradict the energy flow that streams around them."

'_Kinda like being up a creek with out a paddle.'_

Jordan pasted a smile in place as Lily excitedly spelled out her church's philosophies about the use of the five elements as a basis for any religious ceremony.

"...They assured me Paul is more then welcome to perform the ceremony as long as he acknowledges the other faiths involved in the make up of the Harmony Center. I already talked to him and he said it wouldn't be a problem."

Jordan bit her lip. She could only guess how this was going to fly with Woody. Incense and a water ceremony were already going to be a tough sell, but add all the deities in the cosmos into the vows and Jordan knew she was going to have her work cut out for her.

"I think I have a line on a caterer though the center. He's an artisan that uses only organic. I understand he does amazing Taramosalata and Pulpo a la Vinagreta. You need to give me a guest list so that we can work out a menu..."

"..Octopus?"

"Amazing..." Lily reiterated.

* * *

Three autopsies and a prolonged battle with the copier machine later, Jordan staggered down the hallway to her office. As the day wore on, Jordan was having difficulty remembering she was in a fantastic mood.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nigel and Lily consulting over the bright pink folder that had Jordan's Wedding written in flowing letters across the cover. Earlier Nigel filled her in on their planned trip to find her wedding dress that evening.

Once inside her security of her office, Jordan's shoulders dropped. Her failure as a bride was complete. She couldn't even find the time to buy her own dress.

She was still debating on canceling on Woody for the evening and going with them when her phone rang.

"Cavanaugh."

"I come home from my honeymoon to find a message on my machine. Casual my fanny..." Kim's silky voice exploded into a squeal that was reminiscent of the twelve year-old Kim's reaction every Sunday night when Tom Selleck wagged his eyebrows in the opening credits of Magnum PI.

"I can't believe it! One month? Are you crazy?" Kim laughed.

"Your wedding only took one month to plan."

"To cement. Jordan, I started planning the second the subject came up...about eight months before give or take. I'm impressed. " Kim clucked.

"...Ohh"

"Of course I'll stand up with you. And no I'm not upset Lily is you maid of honor. I know how much she means to you. I still can't believe it. I figured if you ever get married I'd get a post card from Vegas...and then a second one a few days later saying you needed annulment legal advice."

"No. Not. Vegas. Vegas is out of the question," Jordan corrected tensely.

"Hmmm, there's a story there, but I'll that it slide for now."

Jordan's reaction was a sigh of relief.

"Jordan Cavanaugh is having a wedding, complete with all the trimmings," Kim continued brightly.

Jordan was glad at least one of them was finding some enjoyment out of the prospect. "Yep. With _allll _the trimmings," she said with more excitement then she felt at that moment.

* * *

"Lily, love, we are looking for a wedding dress for a stylish, mature woman..." Nigel pointed to the tulle creation in Lily's arms. "Not a dress for her Quinceanera..."

He held up a slimly-silhouetted jersey halter gown. "Now this one screams self confidence."

Lily looked at the dress with a jaundice eye. "It screams something alright..." she murmured thumbing the price tag.

She had her doubts when Nigel suggested they do their shopping at a place that was listed in the phone book as a rental resale warehouse, but she couldn't discount their selection... or their prices.

"You need to remember we're looking for just the foundation. By the time I finish Jordan will have a designer original," he smiled smugly. "Here, there's one in your size. Go try it on..."

Lily sighed. "Nige, I don't think so..." She couldn't see any reason to try on a dress that would hang differently on her feminine curves than Jordan's long lines.

"Go on. I told you that I need to see the hang to find something that'll work for my vision." Nigel pressed the plastic wrapped dress in her hands and whispered. "Come on darling, haven't you always fantasized about playing dress-up in a place like this?"

Biting her lip Lily had to admit she was girly-girl enough to be tempted. 'Let me try on that ball gown one too, and you have a deal."

With a Cheshire cat smile Nigel pulled the tulle dress off the rack and passed it over.

"I'll be waiting out here..."

Lily didn't need to be told twice. She hit the dressing room running. They may not agree on what _less is more_ means, but Lily wasn't going to pass up a chance to play princess in her mission to give Jordan a wedding they'll be talking about for years.


	4. The Wedding Planner

**Chapter Four**

**The Wedding Planner**

Jordan buried her head in her hands….if yesterday she had to _remind_ herself that she was in a good mood, today she needed it tattooed on her forehead that she was _supposed _to be in a good mood…she was, after all, getting _married_….

For was wonderful as yesterday was…and the night before, last night and this morning had undone all the feng shui she may have in her life.

First of all was the fight she and Woody had. It had been their first since Kim's wedding…And while Woody wasn't having doubts about marrying her, he had continued to voice his concern over Lily's and Nigel's involvement.

He had totally opposed the Harmony Wellness Center. "Ritualistic cleansing ceremony?

Contradicting energy stream? What kind of bullshit is that for a wedding, Jordan?" he had argued.

"It's the _only_ place we could find that would accommodate the number of guests that are going to be invited," she replied, in a much sharper voice than she wanted to. All this wedding planning was getting on her already-stretched-too-thin last nerve.

"And my devoutly Catholic Aunt Edna from Milwaukee will curl up and die if some feng shui master asks if he can cleanse her before she sets foot in the building…."

"Can't you warn her ahead of time?" she suggested.

"Jordan!" Woody's voiced had reached the top of his Richter scale at that point. "Think about what you're doing….what you're doing to us…"

"All I'm doing is trying to find us a place to get married…." She retorted with as much fire in her voice as he had. "You make some phone calls for a change. See what you can come up with."

"I'm planning the honeymoon…"

"And that's easy….call a travel agent, give them a destination and a dollar amount and BAM! It's done….you try doing all this, working a full-time job, and scheduling everything in a month."

"I was the one who told you we needed to take a year to plan this, remember? Remember? I told you it would take a year. You were the one who didn't want to wait…"

"And I didn't hear you objecting!"

It had gone down hill from there. Soon they both were yelling at each other and not listening to what the other one had to say. Finally Woody threw up his hands in defeat. "You know what….a quick stop at the justice of the peace during lunch is sounding better all the time…"

"We can't do that. What would we tell Lily and Nigel?"

"It's not their wedding, Jordan…and until you remember whose wedding it really is….I think I'll go back to my apartment….let us both cool down awhile…."

He had left without a backwards glance or a good night kiss. She had slept alone in a cold bed and woke up with a splitting headache. She was late for the morning meeting and was in a foul mood. And if Sydney asked her one more time if her bad attitude was because she wasn't getting any, she would clean his clock….kill him…and she knew ways to do it and not get caught.

To further add to the chaos in her mind, Nigel had been shoving sketches of wedding dresses in front of her nose all morning…none of which she really liked. "When I said less is more Nigel, I meant _simplicity_. I do actually want to be wearing something more than a cocktail napkin when I'm standing at the altar. This would work dandy during the honeymoon, but not during the service. Sorry -- you're going to have to start over from scratch…"

And Nigel had huffed off, his boxers in a twist over her rejection of his design work.

Then if that wasn't enough Drew Hailey had returned called her this morning. Once Jordan had set the date for her wedding, she decided she wanted her father there to give her away….like any traditional Irish girl.

The problem was, she couldn't find Max. Nigel and Bug had looked for him….so had some of Woody's buddies at the Nineteenth and in Sunny D. Max wasn't to be found. Finally, Jordan called in her favors due to her from the FBI. If anyone could find her wayward father, they could. She had phoned Hailey three weeks ago and asked him to look for her father. While highly amused at the fact that Jordan Cavanaugh was getting married, Drew did agree to run Max through the system and see what could be found.

The answer to that was a big, fat, zero. It was as if Max had dropped off the face of the earth. "I'll keep looking, I promise," Hailey had told her. But right now it looked like Jordan would be traveling solo down the aisle to meet Woody…if she met him there at all.

A soft knock on her door pulled her out of her morose thoughts. "Come in," she answered, not raising her head off her desk. She'd really like a cup of coffee laced with Bailey's right now…a hot shower….and a nap….with Woody.

"Thought you might need this," Woody's voice said from above her.

"Oh, hi…" she smiled gamely at him and took the cup of hot caffeine he offered. "How did you know?"

"Figured you had a rough night, too … and a rough morning like I did…I'm no good anymore if I don't wake up next to you…" He chuckled then, but was trying to get a look at her face…trying to fathom if it held rejection or regret.

He didn't have to look too hard to see the second emotion. "I'm so sorry, Wood," she said.

"Not as sorry as I am," Woody replied, setting his cup down and pulling her into his arms, kissing her soundly. "I had no right to talk to you that way. I know planning this wedding is a bitch…trying to get everything done in a month. Is it any better this morning?"

Dismally she shook her head. "No…it's not. Nigel's idea of a wedding dress is scandalous even by my definition…and I still can't find any place other than the BoSox stadium that might accommodate our guest list…and that's only if the Sox aren't in the running for the pennant this year…."

"Bite your tongue," Woody replied, pulling her just a little tighter to him. "It'll all work out…trust me."

"I know…I just wanted this to be special…instead, it's like a three ring circus. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but this is not at all what I remotely planned. I don't want octopus served at the reception…I want melted chocolate and strawberries….a real wedding cake and not some soy-based substitute….I want champagne and not organic fruit smoothies…"

"In other words, Jordan Cavanaugh is more of a closet romantic, traditional girl than she has ever let on?" he asked looking deep in her eyes.

Miserably she nodded. "I guess I just need to come clean with Lily and Nigel…"

Woody nodded slowly and thoughtfully. "Yeah, you do. And they'll understand…"

"But that puts me back at square one with a wedding date set, and no wedding planned."

Woody kissed her soundly again. "It will happen, Jordan. Don't worry….just tell Lily and Nigel what you really want…."

* * *

He had finally gotten her to agree to go out to lunch with him…and even managed to get a few smiles out of her during that hour. Once back at his office at the precinct, he sat down at his desk and thought some things through, penciling in notes on a legal pad. When he was finally satisfied, he picked up his phone and made a call. "Garret?" he said to the voice on the other end of the line. "This is Woody. Can you meet me for drinks tonight after work? It won't take long, I promise." There was pause. "No, Jordan and I are fine…just fine. I just need to talk to you about the wedding." Another pause. "No, I'm not getting cold feet. What's it about?"

Woody hesitated for a moment. "Well…have you ever thought about a second career as a wedding planner?"


	5. Bad to Worse to Magical to Lonely

**Chapter 5**

**Bad to Worse to Magical to Lonely**

Jordan returned from lunch feeling like she could honestly cancel her appointment with the tattoo artist. She didn't get her Bailey's ...or her nap...with Woody, but she did feel like she'd make it through the rest of day. That was until she saw Lily charging down the hallway like a woman on a mission...

"Jordan! Oh thank God I caught you. We have a problem."

_We have a problem. _Four words Jordan didn't want to hear...especially when they came from an obviously flustered Lily with that damnable pink folder in her arms.

"Good. I need to talk to you too." Come clean. That's what she told Woody she was going to do. Only her will was weakening, making the idea of letting down her friends easier said then done.

"I just got off the phone with the print shop and they said they can't guarantee the announcements by Friday if they don't have the pictures by four."

"Pictures?"

"_The_ pictures," Lily curtly. "You promised Jordan. We went through this the other day..."

To Jordan the other day was a lifetime ago. For the life of her she couldn't remember what she agreed to and what she didn't. By that point she realized when it came to all this pomp and circumstance she was hopelessly lacking.

_By that point_...she was just nodding her head at everything.

"Refresh my memory, Lily..."

"Baby pictures," Lily reiterated slowly as if she was making sure Jordan wasn't hearing her in tongues. "The baby pictures of you and Woody for the wedding announcements..."

Dimly Jordan recalled something on a type written list Lily handed her about looking though an old photo album. Unfortunately, that list was buried somewhere under a month's worth of paperwork on her desk.

Jordan cleared her throat, "Wow. Lily. I'm...I'm sorry...? We need to talk about..."

"Oh well, "Lily cut in crossing out a line in her folder with an exaggerated wave of her pen. "I guess we go with Plan B; the handmade paper invitations. They're not as personal..."

"Can't we just send out a postcard that says: _Be there or be square_?" _So much easier said than done._

Lily's expression looked like she was on the verge of tears. "...You're joking. Right?"

_No_. Jordan wished this to be part of some really bad nightmare, but since she wasn't standing naked in front of a packed Fenway Park, she knew the chances were pretty slim.

Jordan let out an over exuberant laugh to cover her discomfort. It was just announcements. "Of course. My goodness this is my wedding after all, not a bowling birthday party."

Temporarily appeased, Lily made a note. "Okay, it's settled then. I've have the printers start on them this afternoon. Oh by the way, Kim and I are going shopping after work...Let me get this straight..." Lily flipped through her notes reading from a page ear marked "MOH&BM". "Anything but yellow and you want Kim to wear...these shoes...?"

Jordan looked over the edge of the folder to an ad she ripped out of a glossy magazine while waiting with Woody at her doctor's office for their blood tests.

"Yes," she smiled smugly. "Strappy dyed-to-match stilettos, the higher the better."

"...Alright. Is that all?"

"Lily, we need to talk about..."

"The bridal shower I know. As the M.O.H, a.k.a Maid of Honor," she added with a note of pride in her voice, "I know it's my job. Besides the traditional Punxsutawney time capsule, I was thinking maybe a Time of the Day Party. You know where each guest is told to bring a gift that would typically be used during a specific time of day. Some one gets 9 to 11 AM, the next 12 to 2. I promise that I'll assign the appropriate times to the appropriate people. We wouldn't want Woody's Aunt Edna to get 10 to midnight," Lily added with a blushing giggle.

"Speaking of Aunt Edna..."

"I talked to her on the phone the other day. She needed recommendation for a beauty shop near the Wisconsin group's hotel. Nigel's roommate is a hairdresser. He's volunteered to make a house call to the hotel. Aunt Edna is going to feel like a movie star. She sounds like such a neat lady. She's very excited about her little Woodrow getting married. Which reminds me, I need to talk to Woody about his groom's party. How did you think he'd like a Crafts Party? My ceramics workshop does them all the time. We can give out an award for the worst piece and we can use the rest for flower vases on the tables for the reception..."

"It wouldn't hurt to ask..." In that instant Jordan realized the simple, damning truth. She couldn't stop Lily and Nigel anymore than she could stop an avalanche. She didn't want to disappoint them anymore than she wanted to hurt Woody. She was stuck in the middle. A place she never liked to be.

"Good. I'll call him later and tell him you think it's a good idea."

"...Yay." Jordan said with a false bravado that only she, herself, could notice. Maybe Woody would forgive her sometime before they opened Lily's Punxsutawney time capsule on their fiftieth wedding anniversary.

She didn't have any other choice but to call the whole thing off. The whole wedding thing wasn't going to happen. It wasn't in the cards. Not for this month...maybe not ever. She'd break the news to Woody tonight ...after the Bailey's and nap...with him. Morning would be soon enough to assess the collateral damage.

888888888888888

Garret hung up the phone with a stifled laugh even though it wasn't funny. If anything it was...typical Jordan. Hell bent for leather she was charging ahead despite the questionable outcome. It was one of the reasons he loved her. He also knew she wouldn't back down once the game was in motion. It must have taken a lot for Jordan to admit she needed help and it goes to figure she'd turn to a pair of friends that were as different as night and day in their tastes. Yet, they both loved her as much as he did and would go to the end of the earth for her if asked. Apparently from what Woody said they were taking the wedding plans right to that extent. No wonder the young man was concerned that it was turning unto a recipe for disaster. Looking at his watch Garret realized he had a few good hours before he met with Woody over drinks. Hopefully he'd have a few answers for him by then.

8888888888888888

Jordan keyed the door of her apartment and tumbled inside. The restlessness of the last few weeks was catching up with her. There was one thing to be said about surrender. While her heart broke at the idea of letting down the people she loved, there was an almost palpable feeling of relief that left her physically exhausted. At least in sleep she wouldn't have to think about it.

Her day had progressed from bad to worse to magical to lonely all in a few short hours. Woody called her and told her he wasn't going to be able to met her after work which left her either telling him the wedding was off over the phone or waiting until morning. The least she could do was stop Lily and Kim from buying a pair of over priced dresses they'd never get a chance to wear. When she couldn't reach either of them by phone Jordan hit the streets. Like a bloodhound on the trail Jordan canvassed all the dress shops Kim had dragged her to weeks prior. The clerks all recognized her but nobody had seen her friends.

Jordan finally gave up her search at the shop she bought the dress she wore at Kim's wedding. Like all the others, the store was getting ready to close for the evening. It was empty except for her and a keenly compassionate sales clerk. The sympathetic woman listened like a priest to a sinner nodding at all the appropriate times as Jordan told her sad story. Smelling one last commission, the sales clerk convinced Jordan that she couldn't by pass the one true right of a bride to be.

Looking at wedding dresses.

Jordan balked telling her that even if she was going through with the wedding Nigel was re-sketching the ideal gown. _His ideal gown_, the saleswoman reminded her with a cocked brow. Just a peek, the woman assured Jordan. Sweetly telling her that if she had a better picture in her mind what she wanted, she could more easily communicate to Nigel what she meant by saying less is more.

Tired, hungry, and no place else to go, Jordan couldn't find any reason not to take the woman up on her offer. Especially, when she came out of the back room with a glass of chardonnay left over from the day's scheduled fittings.

While Jordan sipped the wine, the clerk asked about her life...eking out details about her career and interests. Finally, she asked about Woody and how they met; when she knew he was the one...and how he proposed. Jordan skimmed over the details but felt her feet once again leave the floor thinking about marrying the man. She closed her eyes and envisioned a beautiful simple ceremony. By the time she had opened her eyes the saleswoman had hung a dress above the dais.

Simple in its lines, the gown could only pass as a wedding dress because of its snowy color and strapless bodice. Other than that it looked like something a Newport deb would wear for a luncheon at the beach. Abet a formal one, but nonetheless it wasn't a three tiered wedding cake nor was it Nigel's Viva Las Vegas proposal. Jordan began to wrinkle her nose until she took a closer look. The Irish linen had a fine border of embroidery around the way top of the bodice and a wider one around the hem that would barely skim the floor. There was a vellum colored silk sash that cinched the natural waist. The clerk assured Jordan would make her slender curves more feminine.

Feeling slightly tingly from the wine, Jordan couldn't see the harm in just trying it on. It wasn't like she was in the market. It was just for fun. It was just to squelch that girly urge.

Once on, it was love at first sight. That feeling was only compounded when the attendant draped a sheer white crepe pashmina over her shoulders. Jordan had heard the stories about brides who said that the second they tried on _THE_ Dress they knew. They said they could have tried on a thousand more but _That One_ always ended up being the one she'd end up walking down the aisle in.

Too bad she wasn't going to hit an aisle in or out of the Harmony Center any time too soon. Reluctantly, Jordan changed back in her street clothes feeling like Cinderella at midnight. She told the clerk thanks and stepped out on to the street only to march back in and slap her credit card on the counter. Even if Woody was able to forgive her, and they ended up married by a justice of the peace during her lunch hour, she was going to look good doing it.

Now home in her empty apartment the magic of the moment was gone. Carefully Jordan hung the garment bag in the back of her closet telling herself she could return it later. With one last loving stroke of the bag, she shut the closet door and checked her phone messages. She needed to call Drew and tell him that she didn't need his help any longer. It was late in DC and her machine was empty. She'd add it to the list of calls she needed to make tomorrow.

Forgoing the Bailey's, Jordan decided to go straight for the nap. When Woody came home they could talk.

Woody's home. It had a nice ring to it. She twisted her hands in the loose material of her sleep shirt hoping they both still felt that way after they talked.

88888888

Woody quietly let himself in the door and put his bag down on the kitchen counter. He could tell she was asleep before he even reached the bedroom. It was funny how quickly they went from the awkward adjustments of sharing the same living space to the warm security of being partners in life. The night he spent in his cold bachelor's bed only prove the point more. After this evening, he was more certain that ever he wanted to make her his wife. Right on schedule; just like Jordan planned.

He smiled when he found her in a twisted sheathe of duckies and bubbles. In a million years he would have never guessed she'd sleep in flannel. He looked forward to discovering the rest of her secrets over the next hundred years or so.

A book lay open across her chest and her Ipod was haphazardly clipped to her ears. It touched him that she tried to stay awake even though he told her he'd be late. One by one he carefully placed everything on the nightstand and turned off the light. Quietly, as so not to wake her, he pulled his own clothes off and climbed in bed next to her. In her sleep, Jordan reached out to him and Woody closed his eyes knowing come morning everything would finally be on track.


	6. Calling it Off

**Chapter Six**

**Calling it Off**

"Woody, do you have to leave for work right now?" Jordan asked, somewhat surprised that Woody bounded out of bed before she got up. While neither one of them could ever be described as eager, early risers, the fact that they both were waking up to a nice, warm, body in the morning made getting up for work – on time, at least – even harder.

"Yeah, I do…I have a breakfast meeting with an…an….informant," he called out from the kitchen. "The coffee's done when you want some…"

"Thanks." Jordan finally rolled out of bed and stretched lazily. Last night…or early this morning, somewhere between the time she realized that she had reached for him in her sleep and before his damn alarm clock went off, Woody had encouraged her to redefine "sexual pretzel" for him. She smiled softly at the memory…then frowned when she wondered just how many of these "wake up" calls she had left. She needed to tell him the wedding was off…she couldn't do it…not that she couldn't marry him, but that she didn't have enough of the womanly stuff needed inside her to pull off a simple wedding ceremony.

"Do you think we can meet for lunch? I need to talk to you about the wedding," she asked, stretching her back to get the kinks out of the pretzel.

"Ummmm….depends on what the informant tells me this morning," Woody said, draining his cup of the last drop of liquid caffeine and putting it neatly in the sink.

Jordan looked at him, concern wafting over her face. "Is this a new case?"

"Sort of…it's kind of been pending, but in the last few days, it's picked up speed."

Walking over to him so she could look him in the eyes, she tugged at his tie. He brought his face down to her level. "Is this something I should be concerned about, Farm Boy?"

She was relieved to see his eyes crinkle at the corners as a dimpled grin crossed his face. "Not a bit. There's no need for you to be concerned whatsoever, Jo."

"Good. I want my bridegroom all in one piece for the wedding…and the honeymoon," she replied, giving him a searing kiss good-bye….the kind of kiss that made Woody's toes curl up in his shoes and have thoughts about both of them calling in sick.

But he couldn't do that today. He watched her saunter off to the shower, fully aware of what she had just done to him. Clearing his throat, he called back to her. "Have a good day, Jo…"

"You, too…"

And he was … going to have a great day and hopefully get the wedding taken care of. Despite Jordan's seemingly playful mood this morning, he caught the way her brow furrowed when she told him they needed to talk about the wedding. And the detective in him couldn't help but examine the credit card receipt he had found stuffed in the top of her pocketbook last night when he came in. She had bought her wedding dress … at least she was beginning to take charge of some of the nuptials.

And now he was on his way to finish the rest of the details. The "informant" he was going to talk to was actually Garret. After he had met the ME at the bar last night and spilled his and Jordan's tales of wedding woe, Garret had snapped into action.

"Where would you _like_ to be married?" he asked Woody. "While I can see Lily getting married at the Harmony Wellness Center, I can't see you or Jordan doing the same…"

"I don't want to…I want something simple and special…Jordan's argument is that the Center is the only place we could get enough seating…and while I want our friends and family there, the only person I really want to make sure is at the ceremony is _Jordan_."

Garret at thought for a moment after Woody had relayed to him all the places Jordan and Lily had called to see about reserving, until finally Garret had hit upon an idea. "You and Jordan run a lot down by the ocean…along the boardwalk, right?"

Woody nodded.

"How about a beach side wedding? A canopy could easily be rented….some folding chairs….and this time of year we're just about guaranteed good weather…"

Woody's mouth dropped open. He had never thought about that. "The beach…sounds….wonderful. And special. But don't we need some kind of permit? And won't that take about six weeks?"

Garret had given him an eat-shit grin. "You don't know who you're talking to…I have connections and favors owed me all over the place." And sure enough, a couple of phone calls later, Garret was promised a rush on the permit and that it would be in his office first thing tomorrow morning.

"What else do you need?" he asked Woody.

"Music…I haven't even heard Jordan mention that…but we need music…and somewhere to have the reception…a DJ…flowers….food … and Max. I know Jordan wants her dad to walk her down the aisle, even if she hasn't said so…"

Garret had thought for a moment…."I can do this, but I'm going to need some help. Write down exactly what you're thinking about…and the price range…and let me call in reinforcements."

"Reinforcements? Please say you're not going to ask Nigel and Lily…." Woody asked, as he jotted the information down on a cocktail napkin.

The ME chuckled. "Good God, no. I'm thinking about Renee' Walcott. While we may be having issues personally, the woman is even better connected than I am, and heaven knows she wants this wedding to happen…plus the woman has excellent taste. Is that okay with you?"

Woody nodded and handed Garret the napkin. "It sounds wonderful. I don't know how we'll ever thank you."

"Just name your first born after me. That's Garret with one 't'. And go rent your tux."

That thought brought Woody back to another detail. He needed a best man and an usher. "Dr. Macy…would you …?"

"Stand up with you?"

Woody nodded. "That is if Jordan doesn't ask you to give her away if Max can't be found…"

"I'd be happy to….but I have a feeling this entire thing is going to work out fine." Garret stood to leave.

"One more thing, though," Woody said. "Not a word to Jordan. I want to surprise her."

Garret winked and picked up the tab for the drinks. He had never thought of himself a particularly romantic man, but he loved Jordan and was glad that she was finally happy with her life. Getting these two married was top priority…or he was going to have one very unhappy and frustrated ME on his hands…

And an unhappy and frustrated Jordan was not a pretty sight.

* * *

Jordan got dressed and headed into her office, all the time giving herself a pep talk "You've got to tell them…you've got to tell them TODAY," she kept repeating. "They don't need to keep knocking themselves out for a wedding that's not going to happen…"

She had built her courage up…even managing to hum to herself as she rode the elevator to her office. She walked down the hall with energy and confidence….until she saw Nigel and Lily standing in the hall…with that damn pink folder between them. "There you are!" Lily exclaimed. "Of all the days to be late…the printers called about the invitations….and …"

"And I've got this sketch worked up for you for the dress," said Nigel, shoving a drawing of a halter-top wedding dress with a navel cut-out, low-waist skirt creation that would have looked more at home at a Cher concert than at a wedding. "So, what do you think…I can finish it in a couple of days, if you like it….and then I figure for your hair, my roommate could pull it up at an angle and…"

"The invitations are more important, Nigel," Lily said, butting in. "If people aren't invited, there isn't going to be a wedding…"

"That's just it," Jordan cut in…loudly…to get their attention and to get them to _just shut up_ for a minute and listen to her.

And it worked. They both went quiet and looked at her in surprise.

"That's just it," she repeated, a bit softer. "There isn't going to be a wedding…"

"No wedding?" asked Lily, who looked like she might just cry.

"No. Not now. Maybe not ever."

"Woodrow getting cold feet?" Nigel asked.

"No…no…it's not Woody. It's me. And I'm not getting cold feet," Jordan replied, catching Nigel's worried frown. "It's just that this wedding is turning into something I don't even recognize…and I know Woody doesn't like. He spent years convincing me that I was his ideal woman…and now I owe him the ideal wedding. I can't let him down…I just can't. So until I can make things perfect…"

"You're calling it off," Lily finished, a defeated look in her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm sorry guys. I don't mean to hurt anyone's feelings, but the most important person in all of these plans is Woody. And so far, I'm batting zero with him in this wedding thing. I need more time…I just…just want it to be perfect for him."

Nigel nodded. "We understand, love. We do. I'm sorry, too. I guess we were just so excited for you and Woody…that it was _finally_ happening between you, that we got so caught up in the wedding, we forgot about you two."

"I do appreciate everything you've done… I really do. I had no idea folks cared so much…"

"We love you, Jordan. And Woody, too. We just want you two to be together. You both have waited so long…" Lily continued.

"I know. And I guess it won't hurt to wait a little longer," Jordan finished, willing the tears down in her eyes.

* * *

_Wait a little longer….a little longer…a little longer_…the words ran through her head as she waited for Woody to come home for dinner. He had worked through lunch…something about the informant…but promised he'd be home and they'd go somewhere special for dinner…his treat.

She sighed and found herself pulling her wedding dress out of the closet to look at it one more time. She unzipped the bag and gazed at the white linen and Irish lace creation…so beautiful…and yet it was with a sinking heart, she realized she just may not ever get a chance to wear it. So much for being Woody's ideal woman. She wished now she would have taken his advice and set the date a year in advance instead of just a month.

Hell, who was she kidding…she probably wouldn't be able to plan wedding in 365 days … even if it was leap year. She was hopeless. She was so far from being Woody's ideal woman, it wasn't funny. If she was ideal, she'd be able to take care of this with a snap of her fingers…

Instead, she had only managed to find her dress. A dress she may never put on. Ruefully, she sipped up the bag and hung the dress back in her closet. The only person left to tell that the wedding was off was now keying in her apartment door.


	7. Scenes from an Italian Restaurant

**Chapter 7**

**Scenes from an Italian Restaurant**

Woody was humming a happy tune as opened the door and pocketed his keys. He had expected Jordan to be standing in the living area dressed and ready for night on the town. Instead what he found was an empty room.

Confused, he called out. "Jordan? Are you here?"

Jordan hurriedly brushed her unshed tears away and rearranged the hangers back to their spots. "In here," she called back like she didn't have a care in the world. "J...Just deciding what to wear. You were pretty vague on the phone..."

Still humming, Woody grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. "I was thinking a quiet dinner and then maybe a walk down along the boardwalk. It's a beautiful night ..."

She heard him walking around on the other side of the alcove. His happy mood seemed to light up the whole loft. Not that long ago she couldn't imagine sharing her space anyone, a goldfish maybe, but never another person...even Woody. Now she couldn't imagine ever living alone again. She would tell him. _Right now. _

_Right before dinner. _

Her empty stomach convinced her ..._after_. _After dinner would be soon enough_.

"The boardwalk? It's a little late for a run..." she called out teasingly.

"I was thinking something a little less sweaty, more romantic. Like a walk under the stars with my fiancée."

_It was a nice night and walking hand and hand down by the water would be relaxing...So, that leaves tonight, when we're alone. That way we can't make a scene._

"Jordan, are you about ready?"

His voice was closer. Jordan could hear him making his way across the room. She blindly grabbed for something, anything to wear. Her hand wrapped around a skirt and top set she hadn't worn since living in LA. _Perfect. Now, what did I do with those sandals...? _

"What do you say..." His voice faded out. Woody rounded the corner into the alcove and was greeted by the sight of Jordan crawling around on her hands and knees, one hand holding a leather-thonged sandal, and the other digging through piles of boots and shoes. Her back end was filling out the seat of her shortie robe to perfection._ Mercy._ "...or we could just order in and ..."

Jordan popped up like a jack-in-the-box, embarrassed for being caught in such a position. She pulled the hem of her robe down over her thighs making sure her panties didn't show. Woody couldn't help but notice a slight pinking in her cheeks. For a woman that was so utterly uninhibited in bed, she still could blush like a school girl. The thought made him warm inside.

Almost primly she said, "You promised me dinner and stars."

He watched her huff a little inside and then permitted himself a wide grin. "What about that new Italian place just before the boardwalk?"

"_Tre Fratelli 's_?"

"Yeah, the place with the green and white awnings out front," Woody said waving his hands trying to remember if the name of the restaurant started with a "T" or "F"...or both as it was in this case. "Garret recommended it..."

"_Garret?_" her lips twitched.

"Yes, _Garret..._ So?"

Her stomach agreed emphatically.

Woody's grin flashed into a wide smile. "I'll take that as a yes."

Still living out of a card board box and a couple of suitcases, Woody pulled out something a little more casual to wear. He disappeared into the bathroom leaving Jordan to dress in private. When he returned he smelled like heaven and looking hotter than sin. With a self indulged sigh Jordan wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"I almost forgot," she murmured against his lips. "Welcome home, honey."

* * *

_Tre Fratelli's_ occupied two narrow floors of the waterside brownstone it was housed in. The main floor exclusively housed the bar and kitchen. Up a spiral staircase was the main dinning room. Small, for even bistro standards, the charming restaurant held a dozen cafe tables on the inside and another half out on a deck that over looked the bay. The room maybe sparse but it didn't make it lack for intimacy. A handful of low-wattage sconces dotting the walls and tradition chanti bottle candles on the tables gave the room a soft dark glow. Outside, white twinkle lights lit the balusters mimicking the city lights being reflected back from the gently rolling waters of the bay.

Jordan was immediately enchanted. "_Bella, bella è come una favola." _The soft breeze and twinkling lights did look like something out of a fairytale.

Woody shot her a surprised look. Jordan spoke Italian? Fluent by the sounds of it. Who knew? Just one more of those little surprises.

"_Non bella come la signora," _the maitre d' said with a grin that looked a little too flirty for Woody's tastes.

"_Grazie." _Jordan smiled as the man kissed her knuckles.

Woody tightened his grip around her waist. "Do you have a table available outside?"

"Certainly," the man said with a heavy accent. But to Woody his eyes spoke volumes. This obviously cultured man was wondering what such an obviously cultured beautiful woman was doing with a simple man like him. Woody grinned smugly at the back of the other man's head thinking _she's with me and you're bussing tables_.

Woody wasn't so smug when he opened the menu. His eyes must have registered some panic because Jordan's were laughing as she hid her mouth behind the folds of her own menu.

She arched her back and set red leather binder on the table. "Do you need help?" she asked as matter of factly as she could while biting the inside of her cheek.

"It's not too late for the Beef and Brew," Woody sighed. There was no way he could order from the Italian menu. At least no way he could place his order with that arrogant waiter.

Woody stared at his menu gamely digging out a few familiar words here and there.

_Linguine is good, but le volgone sounds scary_..._Il pollo. __Chicken! Wait, I had chicken for lunch. Quattro formaggi sounds like some kind of race car_ _and le ostriche reminds me of crazy knife wielding wives and bisexual shrinks. NOT a favorite memory... _

"Spaghetti and meatballs? Jordan finally asked.

Feeling like a three years old, Woody just nodded.

The waiter that had been hovering just inside the doorway approached the table with a trained flair as Jordan glanced up from her menu.

"_Siamo pronti..." _

Jordan rolled the items on the menu off the tip of her tongue like a native. The comfortable repartee she and the waiter were developing while discussing what Woody could only assume was the menu's preparations was punctuated with a sparkling smiles and teasing looks Woody's way leaving he wondering if he was going to be eating some kind of Sicilian-style entrails.

"_Molto buono signora,"_ the waiter bowed. He left promising to return immediately with the wine.

Woody looked at Jordan expectantly. She just gave him and impish smile "Yes...?"

Woody cocked his head to the side silently asking her to enlighten him on what she and the waiter had found so entertaining...and long winded...to talk about while placing their order.

"The chef is experimenting with a new _boscaiola _tonight." she said and then chuckled at the look of sheer disgust on his face

"Boscaiola?" The word slid off her tongue easier then it did his.

"Don't worry, " she waved wryly. "It's...a red pasta sauce with mushrooms and garlic,"

"...Oh. So..?"

"...So...What did I order?"

"Yes."

With a self-satisfied smile, Jordan leaned closer. "Un p_rimi piatti di_ _pane e insalata. Il vino? chanti_ _certo. _For you,_ suo piatto principale...spaghetti marinara con le polpette._ _Il_ _la salsicca_ _sembrato_ _piccante_. For me,_ linguine genovese con cotto al vapore i broccoli, le carote, i funghi, le olive. Dolce..._ _il caffé, la cioccolata canolli con la panna montata _and_ i lamponi." _

Jordan's voice dropped to a deep, sex whisper that turned his insides hot and hard. Fried sheep's brains? He didn't care. Everything sounded wonderful. Including her. He was about to brush his lips against hers when the sound of someone clearing their throat had the same affect as a pail of cold water on Woody's wandering thoughts. Their pompous maitre d' was back. Apparently, he was the acting wine steward also. He click his heals together as he presented Woody the wine cork.

_God bless James Bond movies, _Woody thought to himself as he went through the ceremony of motionsthat went withapproving the wine. He beamed smugly when the maitre d' left with nothing but short bow.

The wine was followed by the promised crusty bread and toss salad. Later, there was a wicked gleam in Jordan's eye as Woody's spaghetti and meatballs was set down in front of him. His look of sheer relief made her laugh out loud. Her own steamed vegetables and pasta dish was interesting. The basil/garlic pesto was not overly greasy and the pine nuts added just the right crunch. Over coffee and chocolate pastries with whipped cream and raspberries, Jordan began an internal debate with herself about her future...their future.

For all of Woody's self taught sophistication and professional open-mindedness, Jordan knew there was still a traditional small town boy inside. It's one of the things that made her love him so. It's what made him so perfect. He'd never settle for less then everything: the vows before a priest; thick gold bands; his name connected to hers. _He'd never settle for second best._

When it became obvious that she wasn't just enjoying the moonlight illuminating the water and that her thoughts had disappeared somewhere over the horizon, Woody gently turned her face towards his.

"Talk to me Jordan."

She couldn't. All her earlier bravado had fled and she was left feeling like an awkward teenager. "Talk about-what?"

"About what's wrong for a start."

His hand on her face made it hard to keep her face expressionless. "What could be wrong?"

"You tell me..."

When it came to Woody, Jordan had a crappy poker face. It was time to come clean.

"Have you ever had a sudden moment of clarity?"

"A sudden moment of clarity? I don't know. Why?"

"I was just wondering if other people had these moments, like when they suddenly just know something."

"Just know something?"

"Yeah, like when they _just know_ they are in love. Or _just know_ something awful is going to happen, or you know when they _just know_ they've made a monumental mistake and screwed up their entire lives. Stuff like that."

"What are you trying to say Jordan?"

"I think maybe we should think twice about this whole wedding idea..."


	8. Just Be Ready

**Chapter Eight**

**Just Be Ready**

"Your check," the maitre d' said, interrupting their conversation.

"Ummm, yeah," Woody replied, absent-mindedly slapping his Visa card on top of the leather receipt folder and motioning for the maitre d' to take it away. Then turning his attention back to Jordan, Woody continued. "What do you mean, think twice about the whole wedding idea?"

"I… just….well…."

"Your receipt, sir," the pompous maitre d' said, returning the slip of paper back to Woody for his signature and hopefully a substantial tip. Woody signed the paper and took Jordan's hand, leading her out of the restaurant and onto the boardwalk.

"Well?" he nearly demanded once he had her to himself and away from the haughty maitre d'. "What are you saying?"

_Time to come completely clean…_ Jordan thought to herself. She pulled her hand out of Woody's and nervously twisted her fingers together. "It's not that I don't want to marry you, Woody…"

"Are we moving too fast, Jordan? Are you getting cold feet?"

"No…no!" she replied, ceasing twisting her fingers together to look up into his blue eyes. "That's not it…not it at all. I love you…and I want to marry you. The sooner the better…it's just that ….that…." her throat constricted and the words choked off.

"Hey….it's just me….Woody. Talk to me, Jo. Tell me what's wrong," Woody softly said, turning her to him and running both hands down her arms…hopefully a comforting gesture that would encourage her to continue.

His touch was her undoing…it always was. Suddenly the words came tumbling out. "It's just that I can't do it…the wedding, that is….Flowers, receptions, music…a place to have the ceremony….I tried to get help from Nigel and Lily, but that was a huge mistake. Lily wants my wedding to be like the wedding she always wanted and Nigel wants to dress me in something that looks more appropriate for the honeymoon than the ceremony…I can't do this, Woody. It's falling apart…and you deserve so much….so much better than this….maybe so much better than me…" her voice lowered to a whisper on the last sentence and her eyes returned to her fingers that were still twisting themselves in knots.

"Ah…so that's it," Jordan heard his voice – it held an amused tone to it and then she felt him pull her to him and envelope her in his arms. "Is that all? Just worry over the wedding?"

Numbly she nodded, her head now on his shoulder. God, she always felt so safe in his arms…like everything was going to be okay…that the world would be right again. Without even realizing what she was doing, she snuggled closer and wrapped her arms around him. "To me, Vegas is sounding better all the time, you know?"

Woody shook his head. "Nope. Nothing doing. We're getting married in Boston." He sounded firm and decided.

"Then we need to back the ceremony off a few months. There's no way I can pull this off in a few days, Woody. No way. You were right. We should have had a year to plan this…if I could even do it by then…."

His chuckle shook him and her both. "Nothing doing. By the end of this month, you will be Dr. Mrs. Woodrow Wilson Hoyt."

"I don't see how….I suck at this wedding planning stuff…I'm a complete and utter failure at something most women have planned out to the last detail by the time they're nine…"

Woody drew his breath in with surprise. "You never thought about your wedding, Jo? I figured that was the right of passage for every young girl…it came somewhere between getting your ears pierced and the first pimple…"

Jordan shook her head. "Maybe it had something to do with not having a mother around to help you through puberty …or whatever. I just never pictured it…or even imagined it. I guess I just always assumed it would be me and Dad for the rest of my life…and now I can't even find him…" Her head lowered again. "I'm a failure as a woman, Woody…Are you sure about this…about me? I can't be your ideal woman…not after the way I've botched things up with the wedding."

"Hey…" Woody put two fingers under her chin and lifted her head so their eyes met. "The wedding is just one day in the rest of our life…a life I want to spend with you…for richer or poorer…in sickness and in health…through good times and bad. I can't imagine doing that with anyone else nor do I want to. You…are my woman…perfections and imperfections. I love you, Jordan Marie Cavanaugh."

The tears that had been threatening now spilled over her cheeks as she hugged him tightly. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" she asked.

Woody returned her tight embrace. "I don't know…but…what's say we go home and maybe I'll find a way to let you know?" His fingers trailed suggestively down her spine, sending cold chills and hot fever through her body.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea…"

"And Jo?"

She looked up into his eyes.

"Don't worry anymore about the wedding day. Tell Nigel and Lily not to do anything else. Everything is going to be fine. Just promise me you won't call off the ceremony or cancel Paul. Okay?"

"But Woody…."

"Promise me. Now."

Confusion reigned in her eyes, but softly she replied, "I promise…."

* * *

The days clicked by and Jordan felt oddly removed from the entire wedding scenario. She had told Nigel and Lily to back off, which they did, but she still caught Lily giving her the strangest looks. And Nigel was downright conspiratorial about the entire thing. Somewhere along the way, the pink folder with "Jordan's Wedding" across the front completely disappeared, although one day she could have sworn she saw it on Garret's desk. She shook her head over that one, convinced she truly losing it….going crazy. The last place that damn file fold would be found was on the Chief ME's desk.

As a matter of fact, Garret had been strangely silent on the whole wedding thing. He had gladly given Jordan the time off that she needed for the honeymoon, but had been quiet about everything else. With Max now being absent from her life, Jordan at least had expected the "fatherly" talk from her bestest girlfriend… "Are you sure you're doing the right thing…do you really want to spend the rest of your life with this man….?"

Instead, Garret went on with his duties with the same quiet self-discipline he always had, although Jordan did notice that he was gone a little more than usual and that Renee' Walcott was calling more frequently…and dropping by his office. _Maybe Renee' and Garret are getting things on again…_she idly wondered one afternoon after the DA and ME had a long discussion behind closed doors.

Now it was a week until her wedding and everyone was acting as if nothing was happening. She had asked Woody about it…wondering if indeed the whole wedding ceremony thing was really still going to occur.

"Don't worry," had been his reply…"just be ready…"

_Don't worry….that's easy for him to say…_she thought as she marked yet another day off her calendar.

* * *

_Well, today is it_, Jordan thought, as she yawned, stretched, and tumbled out of bed….only to find her apartment empty. No Woody anywhere…he had been there last night…at least part of the night….she remembered rolling over to try to find him about five morning, but encountered only cold sheets. She had assumed that he was in the bathroom. But come to think of it, he never came back.

A lump of fear rose in her throat. She stumbled to the kitchen to find a large note on the refrigerator: _To the Future Mrs. Hoyt: Have to take care of some last minute details for today…just be ready by this afternoon. Someone will be by to pick you up at five. Love, Your Future Husband, Woody._

Be ready by five? For what? Justice of the Peace? Cocktails and dinner? _He could have been a little more forthcoming…_ Jordan thought as she poured herself a cup of coffee and toasted a bagel. Be ready by five…for what?

The answer came nearly an hour later. There was a knock at her door. It was Nigel and his hairdresser roommate, Byron. "I'm almost afraid to ask what you're doing here," she commented as she let them in.

"We're here to help you get ready," Byron said, eyeing Jordan who was still clad in her yellow duckie sleep shirt. "And from the way it appears, we have hours of work to do…"

Nigel nodded. "She's not quite so hopeless once she's bathed. To the shower with you, love…" And he pushed her towards the bedroom and her bathroom. "Use all the girlie bath stuff you don't normally use…."

"Uh-huh…."

An hour later, a flushed and good-smelling Jordan emerged. "Now we can get started," Nigel said. And for the next several hours, Jordan began to feel a little like Cinderella as Byron worked his magic with her hair and make-up. She had been a little afraid at first, putting herself in the flamboyant hairdresser's hands, but the look that Byron created for her was soft and natural. Her hair was curled and piled loosely on top of her head with small, white flowers woven through.

"Perfect," Nigel commented. "You'll look stunning with this…" and from a box that Jordan had assumed held more hair supplies, Nigel removed a simple white veil that would fasten with a band of flowers around her hair and fall in a cascade down her back.

"Nigel…it's beautiful…" Jordan commented, fingering the fine tulle. "Where did you get it…and how did you know …"

"I can do simple…and elegant. It's the 'less is more comment' you made that threw me off." He grinned as he helped Byron place it in her hair.

"Now for the dress…." Nigel continued.

"Ah…that…." A few minutes later, Jordan found herself encased in her white lace and Irish linen dream and Nigel fastened the sash around her waist.

"You look ….beautiful, Jordan," Nigel whispered, as he kissed her on the cheek. "Woody is going to be so surprised…"

"Woody? Where is he?"

"I imagine he's getting ready, too," Byron said as he and Nigel packed up their supplies to go. "We have to get dressed, too….and …"

Nigel cut him off. "And so we need to be going." He kissed Jordan on the cheek again. "See you there, love."

"There? Where?" Jordan asked, completely bewildered. "And who's going to take me?"

"Don't worry…." was all Nigel would say as he let himself out of her apartment and closed the big red door behind him.

Jordan didn't have to wait long to find out who and what was her ride to her wedding…that she had no idea where it was…Another knock on her door began to answer her questions.

"Hello, Jahdan…."

"Dad?"

There standing in front of her, dressed to the nines in a black tuxedo was Max.


	9. Here Comes the Bride

**Chapter 9 **

**Here Comes the Bride **

Fourteen days ago Max had a friend of his field a phone call with a Washington DC area code. His friend said the caller identified himself as an FBI agent, which was enough for Max to be suspicious even though the name sound familiar. Agent Hailey wasn't convinced he had reached a wrong number and told Max's buddy that Jordan was trying to get in touch with her father. Max sat on the information for a week. The last time Jordan has tracked him down an innocent man was killed. Concern soon outweighed his caution and Max used a payphone to call Garret. His baby girl was getting married and she needed him there. Not she'd like him there, or if he had the time it would be nice for him to be there.

No. She _needed_ him. Max had barely hung up the phone for he tossed a bag in the backseat of the Fairlane and was heading down the highway and a long over due talk with the man she intended to marry.

Now, he stood in the doorway of an apartment he picked out for her years ago and wondered if he had the right to be there for her special day. Jordan's unreadable expression didn't help.

With her face framed in a halo of flowers and tulle, beautiful did not do her justice. Someone once told Max that there were three moments in a man's worldly life that would see true beauty. His own bride on his wedding, the face of his child the day she is born, and the vision of his daughter the day she walked down the aisle. "You look..." Max's voice caught at the back of his throat.

"Don't cry," she whispered. There, in the doorway, she reached up and cupped his face. "Because then I'll cry and..." She tried to sound glib but the tears dotting her eyelashes made her argument a mute point. "Bryon will kill me if my makeup is ruined."

Max pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbed her eyes. "I understand you need a ride."

Jordan laughed and pulled him side wrapping her arms around his neck and in a little girl's sigh said, "Daddy."

As before there were a thousand questions on the tip of her tongue. There would be time later. She wasn't about to ruin the moment by voicing them. For the first time in days Jordan forgot about the details. She didn't care if her ceremony would be compared to Vincente Minnelli movie musical. She was marrying the man of her dreams and her father would be there to walk her down the aisle.

A nine year-old Jordan couldn't have pictured anything more perfect.

They're reunion was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. With a curious smile Jordan broke away from her father's arms just long enough to answer it. She found Eddie Winslow leaning against the frame holding a simple nosegay of pink and lavender roses.

He gave her a soft smile, "I believe these are for you."

"Thank you." The laugh she gave Eddie before bringing the flowers to her nose was captivating.

Eddie cleared his throat and turned his attention to Max. "It's time. They're here. We need to go."

"Who's here?" Jordan asked.

"Cinderella's horsemen of course," Eddie grinned mysteriously. He stepped aside and waved his hand down the hallway, "Shall we?"

Max held out his arm and Jordan linked hers around. "One of you had better tell me where we're going."

Max couldn't help himself. "I should think that would be obvious Jordan."

Jordan cut both Max and Eddie a look when it became clear that they were both finding too much enjoyment keeping her in the dark. "Cinderella's horsemen huh?"

"Consider me your ...coachman," Eddie announced with pride.

She flashed him an innocent smile. "So does that make you a rat in real life?"

"You've called me worse, Jordan."

There was a small crowd of curiosity seekers in front of her building when they came out. Jordan was mystified until she saw the shiny black town car flanked by four motorcycle cops.

Eddie leaned over to open the back door and said "I'm sorry. The police commissioner said we couldn't paint his limo pumpkin orange...even for you Cavanaugh. Shall we?"

With Max's help, Jordan folded herself into the back of the official vehicle and grinned at the back of Eddie's head as he slid into the driver's seat. "I won't ask..."

"Don't. But if anybody does...we're on our way to the car wash..."

"The car wash! Don't you think they'd think we were all a little over dressed for that?" Jordan asked with a flirty little smile.

"A very trendy carwash," Eddie added as he put the car in drive.

"Eddie has connections," Max said with a nod. "It's amazing how many people have favors that can be called in when the reason is special enough."

Jordan was beginning to wonder that same thing.

They pulled away from the curb in a wail for police sirens and flashing lights and Jordan heart began to pound. This was really happening. Somehow this day,_ h_er day, was coming together. But how? Her confusion tripled when they drove past the turn for the Harmony Center and headed east towards the waterfront.

"Dad, where are we going?"

"To tell you the truth...I don't have any idea."

Jordan caught Eddie's smirk in the rearview mirror.

* * *

Jordan's case of nerves didn't hold a candle to Woody's. He was fine until he woke up and crept out of the apartment before dawn. Breakfast with Max didn't help. He had been in police interrogations that were more comfortable than sitting across from his future father-in-law with nothing but a flimsy diner booth and a pot of coffee between them. Max told him that even though he and Jordan may have their issues he was still her father and intended to make sure that Woody knew that if he hurt his baby girl in anyway he'd have to answer to him. With two inches and thirty pounds on him, Woody wasn't going to argue his intentions with Jordan with the man. By the time the coffee urn was empty Max seemed satisfied and Woody felt drained.

He anxiously fussed with the tie of his tuxedo. His fumbling fingers all but crushing the black silk. For the first time since this wild scheme gained momentum in his mind he seriously doubted himself. What if she didn't like it? What if he and everyone else didn't know her as well as he thought he did. What if they all put their heads together and came up with a recipe for disaster? He was debating on an escape plan when Lily's hands grabbed his, pulling them away from his throat.

"This was a crazy idea. I should have never talked you guys into this..."

Lily retied his tie and said, "Nonsense. Look around you...she's going to love it."

Woody took a second to do just as she asked. From his position next to the boardwalk the shadows from the tree line were growing longer over the grassy area that formed an oasis between the narrow strip of sand that formed the sparsest corner of the L Street beach and the boardwalk that connected the rest of the city to the park. A couple dozen guests milled in small informal groups while a handful more held seats of honor close to a Persian-inspired area rug. The rug was one of the items from Lily's folder that survived Garret's editing. That and Nigel's beribboned arch. Bug stood to the side of the arch complementing Woody's Aunt Edna on her charming-coiled, helmet-shaped hair-do as the matronly woman patted the hand of her charming escort for the evening, Nigel's Dave-Navarro-look-alike roommate, Byron.

The lawn in no way could hold the original guest list, but it's location near the boardwalk and Nigel's cleverly disguised sound system made the boardwalk a convenient alternative for those who didn't want negotiate the loamy ground in their finery. Although Woody knew Jordan would find some sadistic enjoyment out of seeing Kim gingerly tiptoeing around the soft ground in her heliotrope colored satin stilettos.

It was all so very casual and simple: A circle of friends and family, under blue skies and soft ocean breezes. Now only if Jordan approved.

"Well, if she doesn't I won't have far to go to drown myself. By the way, where are Nigel and Garret? It's not that I don't mind spending my last few moments as a single man with a beautiful woman, but if they don't get here soon I'll have to steal Jordan's maid of honor to stand up for me..."

Lily smiled around his shoulder and said, "I think they just arrived."

Woody turned around to see Nigel and Garret picking there way through the guests lining the rail. Nigel's lanky frame was flanked by another familiar shape.

Calvin.

"Before you say anything," Lily said grabbing his coat sleeve. "Just remember this is the biggest day of your life. It's not time to let...stupid disagreements get in the way."

Garret, seeing the look of disbelief in Woody's eyes, broke away, and rushed over to give Lily reinforcement. "If you are going to make a scene, do it quietly. Half the guest list is armed."

Woody rolled his eyes and looked to Garret for some kind of explanation.

"I don't know what happened between you two and frankly it's not any of my business but this is your wedding day, Woody. And at the risk of sounding nauseatingly sappy, the first day of a new chapter in your life, you should share it with the people closest to you."

"Dr. Macy...Garret," Woody winced.

"We're not asking you to welcome him back in your life like a prodigal son." Garret's voice fell confidingly. "Family means everything to Jordan. What we're asking is for you to be open enough to let him share this day with you and his new sister-in-law."

Cal stood at the edge of the grass waiting for Woody to acknowledge him. The collar of his dress shirt was cutting into his Adam's apple as it bobbed up and down with his apprehension. Woody could feel his discomfort because it was echoing in his own throat. Like the gun fighters at the OK Corral, they looked each other up and down. Cal was the first to break the pose with a two fingered wave.

"Did you fly or drive?" Woody called out taking in his brother's thinner, healthier looking physique. He had heard through the family grapevine that Cal had found a legitimate job delivering livestock feed in the Upper Peninsula. Rumor said he took the job to get as far away from the temptations of his former life could as he get. By the looks of it maybe he did.

Cal took one cautious step into the grass. "The bus. I got here about an hour ago. Dr. Macy picked me up."

"Cutting it close, aren't you?" Woody smiled.

* * *

Jordan's caravan turned onto L Street and killed the sirens. She and Woody had spent many weekend mornings jogging down by the water. Jordan's smile broadened as they past _Tre Fratelli's. _It was all starting to make sense to her.

Max reached over to take her hand and squeezed it gently. "Are you ready to do this sweetheart?"

With a watery smile, Jordan nodded.

"Do you love him?" Max hated to ask. He knew without a shadow of a doubt how much Woody loved his daughter. The little talk they had just hours before had proved it.

"With all my heart," she said with an absolute honesty that made Max sigh.

"That's all I needed to know."

"Thank you for being here."

"There's no other place I'd rather be, sweetheart."

"This is our stop," Eddie said with a note of irrevocability as if he was telling her that this was the end of the road. He parked the car and turned back to look her in the eye. "It's not too late to back out..."he added jokingly, but the look in his eye said he'd start the engine of the car up in a heartbeat if she said to.

Jordan leaned forward in a cloud of tulle and perfume and kissed Eddie's cheek. "I'm not going to back out. Not this time."

"Hoyt's a lucky man. I wish you all the best, Jordan." With that, Eddie climbed out and completed his task of the bride's escort and opened the door for them.

The gathering of guests on the boardwalk blocked Jordan's view of the assemblage below. Not that she noticed. She was having a hard time catching her breath. Nor did she notice the low murmurs of the crowd exclaiming delight and bewilderedness that she not only she was actually going through with the ceremony, but she gave into tradition and was a stunning vision as a bride.

Nigel stepped forward and helped her straighten her dress and veil. "You look fabulous love, if I say so myself."

Jordan toyed with the flowers in her hand. "Nigel, I'm so sorry that the whole dress thing didn't work out. Do you forgive me?"

Nigel caught her eye, "There is nothing to forgive darling. I love you. Both Lily and I do. All we ever wanted was your happiness. You know that."

"I love you, too."

"Now enough of this dithering," Nigel said fussing with the veil he created for her one more time. "There is one very nervous chap down those stairs that with be storming up here any second demanding to know what's taking so long. Now, grant this lonely bloke a small token and give us a kiss before you become a married woman."

Jordan stood on her tiptoes and kissed Nigel platonically on the lips, giving him her last kiss as a single woman. Nigel returned the favor with a smug smile and small bow before disappearing into the crowd to make sure everything was ready to go. Jordan looked toward the side of the boardwalk that led down towards the beach and took a cleansing breathe.

"Dad?" Jordan whispered holding out her hand. With AV Brian's enthusiastic assistance, the guests were divided leaving an aisle for Jordan and her father to walk down.

Jordan paused at the top of the steps. Her grip of her father's hand tightened as she drank it all in. She could remember coming to this park a thousand times as a kid...and probably just as much as an adult. She could remember trying to dig to China with Kim during summer break from elementary school. She could remember running along the pier with Woody when things between them were confusing at best. What a perfect place for her wedding. Even if she had ten years to plan her wedding she couldn't picture anything better. Nor could she picture any_one_ better than the man who stood there, waiting for her at the end of the path. With a smile as wide as the horizon in front of her, she looked at Max and said, "I think they're waiting for us."

Max raised her hand to kiss her knuckles. "Then we shouldn't keep them waiting,"

With the squawk of seagulls, and the steady drone of city bustle in the background as her bridal march, Jordan and Max slowly made their way down the board walk steps and into her future.


	10. Wedding Rings and Honeymoon Plans

**Chapter Ten**

**Wedding Rings and Honeymoon Plans**

_My God, she's more beautiful than I ever imagined…_ Woody thought as he finally caught sight of Jordan and Max at the top of the stairs. Woody caught his breath at the sight of her and beside him he heard Garret and Nigel do the same.

Jordan was more than gorgeous. She was radiant…and with a smile solely for her blue-eyed farm boy. Woody grinned back at her, dimples in full view, and had to stop himself from going to her and taking her from Max then. Instead, he watched her slowly and gracefully descend the steps and walk towards him. When the time was right, Paul asked who gave Jordan to be married, and Woody swallowed hard when Max replied, "Her mother and I."

For a minute, Woody wasn't really sure Max was going to give up his only daughter so easily. Despite their "talk" this morning, Max had still shot him a warning look before he came down the stairs with Jordan. Woody gamely tried to surmise that when he had a daughter, he would react the same way.

But now Jordan's hands were in his and Paul was going through the wedding vows. It hit Woody then.

No rings.

In the rush to make everything perfect, he had forgotten the damn rings. He gave Paul a panicked look, but the priest continued as if nothing was wrong. When Paul asked for the rings to bless them, Calvin surprised Woody by stepping to the side and placing two rings in the priest's hand. A familiar glint of gold caught Woody's eyes…his parents' rings. Woody shot Calvin a grateful look and Calvin simply smiled back, tears apparent in his own eyes. Whatever differences the brothers may have had were settled that day at the wedding. The fact that Calvin was getting better…and had enough care and concern to pass along their parents' tokens of love and commitment went a long way to heal any rifts between the brothers.

Then came the part that Woody had been waiting on for four years…hoping for…praying for…planning for. "You may kiss your bride," Paul finally said, smiling at the young couple.

And Woody did. As chastely as he could. After all, this was just to seal the vows.

The honeymoon to Bermuda would seal everything else…he couldn't wait to give Jordan the tickets at the reception as part of his wedding present to her. The expression on her face would be worth it all.

* * *

For Jordan, the actual wedding passed as a blur, when she tried to remember it later. If it wasn't for Nigel's pictures, she'd never really have known who all was at her wedding … what Lily wore…the ribbon arch…Garret's eyes glowing with pride…or noticed the tears slipping from her father's.

The only person she had eyes for was at the end of that path and he held her complete attention as she came down the stairs and made her way down that never-ending walk to him.

There were a thousand questions she wanted to ask him. "How did this all come about … Who's responsible?"

And she desperately wanted to tell him that all of this…the beach, the canopy, the Persian rugs, the flowers….meant more to her than she could ever tell him….And she longed to tell him just how much she loved him and couldn't wait to start their life together.

Of course, first there was the issue of the ceremony. She listened to Paul as if hearing the vows for the first time…and repeated them with her whole heart…in sickness and health, for richer for poorer, in good times and bad…forsaking all others. Jordan never meant anything more in her entire life and tried to convey that meaning in her eyes as she gazed into her husband's as she said her vows.

Evidently Woody got the message. The tears in his blue eyes echoed the ones in her golden eyes.

A perfect situation got even better when Cal handed Woody the rings. When Woody whispered in her ear that the ring had been his mother's, Jordan's knees nearly gave way.

And when Woody kissed her, they would have given way completely if he hadn't been there to hold her. Then came the part that in the past, she always knew she would have turned around and run away from. The time when she was sure her identity would be absorbed into someone else's and she as an individual would cease to exist.

But Paul knew that. So when they turned around to face their family and friends after the kiss, the priest said, "I now present to you…Woody and Jordan Hoyt."

Good choice. If Paul had said Mr. and Mrs. Woodrow Wilson Hoyt, Jordan may have headed for the hills. Instead, she clutched her husband's arm a little tighter and gazed up in his face…a face full of contentment and love. She felt the same emotions echoing in her own.

Then suddenly as it started, it was all over. She felt Woody lead her down the aisle to the area set aside for their reception….at _Tre Fratelli's. _She looked at her new husband in amazement. "But I didn't think you cared for…"

Woody cleared his throat and whispered, "It's amazing that one stiff maitre d' had such a soft heart for weddings…and you. Come on. The food is to die for and there's no octopus in sight…."

Jordan chuckled as she remembered Lily's original menu and her displeasure about it. Then she caught sight of the tables…white linen draped in pink and lavender to match her bouquet…set with glowing candles against the setting Boston harbor sun. There was fruit and melted chocolate, cannoli, anti-pasta, and other things Jordan had never heard of. And a six-tiered wedding cake. Six tiers…who would have ever dreamed….

And champagne. Lots of champagne.

And dancing. Lots of dancing.

It was during the bride's and groom's dance that Jordan asked all the questions that had been burning on her tongue all day and Woody gleefully gave her all the answers, taking in her expressions as her face filled with astonishment and wonder….that people could love her so much and had been so concerned for hers and Woody's happiness.

Everyone who had a part in the covert "Operation Hoyt Wedding" was there…even Drew Hailey. Jordan danced with them all, saving one special dance for Garret. "I'll never be able to thank you enough," she whispered in his ear as he easily twirled her around the dance floor.

"Just name your first born after me. That's only one 't', remember?"

"What if it's a girl?"

"Should I be worried, Jordan?"

Jordan shook her head. "Just find a feminine for Garret…just in case."

"Garretia?"

Jordan rolled her eyes. "You'll have to do better than that…"

Then Woody reclaimed her, holding her closely as a slow dance filtered through the sound system. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he asked.

"Several times today, detective….but that's okay."

"Well, you are incredibly beautiful…Mrs. Hoyt."

_Mrs. Hoyt…_"Mrs. Hoyt….Mrs. Hoyt…." Jordan rolled the name off her tongue a few times. "Not bad …not bad at all…"

"So you like the way it sounds?" Woody asked, mischief gleaming in his eyes.

"Yeah…yeah, I do."

"Then you're going to love the way this sounds…" and he bent and whispered the honeymoon plans in her ear.


	11. And They Lived Reasonably Happily Ever A

**Chapter 11**

**And They Lived Reasonably Happily Ever After**

Bermuda. Pink sand beaches, rum swizzles and oleander blossoms perfuming the night air.

Jordan knew they were going some place warm when Lily changed her plans for a Time of the Day themed bridal shower to a decidedly island themed function in which everyone present dug through her closet tentatively packing her suitcase for her honeymoon.

Jordan assumed Woody had planned on going to Hawaii. They would be spending a full day of their all-too-short vacation stuck in layovers and praying their luggage stayed with them to arrive in paradise with a million other honeymooners. Jordan had to admit spending her honeymoon in some road side motel in the middle of nowhere would be a dream as long as Woody was with her...but Bermuda, and its location off the beaten path, sounded like pure heaven.

"_Bermuda?"_ she smiled. Woody pulled the set of tickets out of his pocket and fanned them out for her to take. Jordan opened the flap to verify. Their flight would be leaving the next morning. By lunchtime they'd be eating fresh snapper under one of those stone moon gates she read about in the travel brochures.

By her surprised tone Woody couldn't tell if she was happy or not. "Are you disappointed? 'Cause...'cause if you are we can..."

Jordan was quickly discovering she liked surprises. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her lips against his. "It's perfect, just like this day...just like you. Thank you Woody."

Woody let his hands linger around her hips and his lips hover over hers a little longer than necessary. "As much as I'm enjoying taking all the rewards, we have most of the people in this room to thank. All I did was ask Garret for help and he...well, he went to..."

Woody's voice trailed out as he looked over at Renee Walcott who was locked in an animated conversation with Woody's friend the maitred. By their body language Jordan could tell Renee was either trying to contract them to cater her next holiday party or he was trying to impress her with his continental charm. Either way it made Jordan wonder just how much champagne had been flowing.

"I'm not naming our second born Renee."

"_Then how about Nigel." _Having had enjoyed his share of the good cheer Nigel slid up behind Jordan with his infamous smile. "I think it has a nice ring to it: Nigel Hoyt...or would that be Nigel Townsend Hoyt."

Bug's guffaw echoed from the other side of Woody. _"Nigel Townsend Hoyt? _Even though this is Massachusetts and there are laws protecting that...stuff...you're a couple hours too late. Woody's a married man."

Woody had been around these two enough to enjoy their sexually vague banter. He arched his eyebrow at Jordan as if to say 'he's right you know.'

"Oh would you stop that. I know he's married...and to a beautiful...if not territorial, woman." Nigel harrumphed wadding up a cocktail napkin and throwing it over Woody's shoulder at his best friend. "And you Buggles, my good man, should be taking advantage of the romance of the evening. The room is simply teeming with lovelies. Have you told Lily how utterly ravishing she looks in that shade of pink?"

Still in Woody's arms, Jordan watched with amusement as a blush rose over Bug's cheeks. "Well?" she teased.

Stymied, Bug emptied the glass of champagne he had in his hand and turned into the crowd.

"As delightful as it is discussing progeny with you two love birds I'm here to remind you what time it is..." Nigel addressed Woody and made a point of looking at his watch. He tried to make his last act as unofficial wedding coordinator-slash-groomsman sound as cryptic as every conversation had been the last few days. "The recovery team has just returned from your apartment; mission complete. The car is waiting around the side if you two would like to make a quiet exit..."

"Recovery team?" Jordan asked incredulously.

"Framus and Seeley." Woody said clearing his throat.

Jordan's hands left her husband's shoulders and balled at the points of her hips. "You gave Roz Framus and Matt Seeley a key to our apartment."

Wisely sensing that his job was done, Nigel said, "I think that's my cue to see where the delightful Detective Capra disappeared off too. She claims she can out dance the master." Spinning off his heels Nigel faded away.

Woody tugged at his ear, being left alone for what could be their first confrontation as man and wife. "They offered. It'll save time having to run back to the apartment for our bags...and I knew you wouldn't want Berman anywhere near it. He and Sydney offered first."

Jordan rolled her eyes and hoped she didn't find any surprises in their luggage. But knowing Roz Framus she was sure there'd be a few things in there to augment her honeymoon wardrobe which would make both Woody and the custom's agent at the Bermudian airport blush.

Woody was quick to swoop and kiss what was left of that how-could-you look off her face. "We have some pretty amazing friends."

"Yes they are. They gave us the perfect wedding."

Woody leaned over and whispered in her ear. "What do you say we sneak out? Nobody'll miss us."

Jordan craned her head and looked around the room. As parties go, this one wouldn't be confused with wild, but everyone looked like they were having a good time.

True to his word, Nigel had found Annie and was leading her in a remarkably convincing and very lively cha-cha, while Bug was looking at Lily's feet in effort to step on her toes.

Among the partygoers Jordan noticed Howard obliviously telling a bemused Kim the story behind the Jerry Garcia tie he was wearing while she was trying to nonchalantly rub her feet under the table and Emmy standing at the buffet table wrapping a piece of cake in a napkin which Jordan had know doubts would find it's way under her pillow that night.

Calvin was in the corner laughing at something Luisa Santana was saying while holding a bottle of Italian designer water. Garret was searching his jacket pocket for the twin to the unlit cigar clamped between his teeth while Max was pointing to the outdoor dining deck where Drew Hailey and Eddie Winslow were already comparing Jordan Cavanaugh stories with a celebratory smoke of their own.

The only one that seemed to still notice them was Lois Carver and if she could read their minds she winked at Jordan and nodded her head toward the door.

"You're right. What are we waiting for...?" Jordan gave Woody a smile that made him want to ditch the honeymoon trip altogether and just take her home. He returned her a smoky look that made her insides melt.

Jordan bit her lip as Woody grabbed her hand and stealthily lead them out of the room. They pussyfooted their way down the stairs and out the side door finding Woody's Chevelle waiting for them right where Nigel said it would be. Woody stopped long enough to pull her into his arms and kiss the way he's wanted to since he first saw her standing at the top of boardwalk a few short hours ago.

For the second time that evening Jordan felt her knees giving way.

"I have one more surprise for you, Mrs. Hoyt."

After that kiss Jordan didn't care what it was as long as it included getting naked with her new husband. "Lead the way..."

As Woody drove, Jordan closed her eyes to try and capture as much of this evening as she could into her memory. She was a realist enough to know in the big scheme of things, the wedding had very thing to do with the marriage. She knew that they both still had many adjustments ahead of them. A marriage license doesn't come with a guarantee, but after all they've been though Jordan figured they had a better then fighting chance.

But the closet romantic in her felt like the princess at the end of the fairy tale...all she had left to do was live happily ever after.

For tonight she's let the dreamer win. After Bermuda she'd worry about the empty milk carton in the fridge and sharing a single bathroom sink.

When she opened her eyes again they were pulling in to the hotel were Kim was married. Out of all the surprises of the day this one had to be the most special. "You remembered."

"How could I forget the most incredible night of my life?" He pulled a key card out of his pocket with two fingers and held it out. "The same suite. It took some coaxing, and a little badge flashing, but I got it. And the best part is...nobody knows we're here."

"My hero," Jordan said teasingly.

Jordan waited for the doorman to open her door and took Woody's hand as they walked through the lobby. More then a few heads turned and smiled...and Jordan's heart began to pound.

Waiting for the elevator Jordan caught her reflection in a floor to ceiling mirror that graced a wall adjacent to the elevator bank. In the reflection she could see Woody saying something polite to a well wisher. Funny, she never noticed he talked with his hands before...namely his _left hand._ Seeing the ring on his hand was going an adjustment.

His eyes met hers in the reflection after the person left. "You look beautiful Jordan."

Like a bolt of lighting it stuck her it was the first time she saw herself in all her wedding finery. The apartment doesn't have a full length mirror. She's only seen herself in bits and pieces. Self-consciously, she turned right and left. Looking at her dress in the tri-mirrors of the dress shop was on thing, but now with light makeup, her hair, the veil, the gold band...and the groom.

_Good God! I look like...like...a bride! _

The words Dr. Mrs. Woodrow Wilson Hoyt echoed in her mind as she smoothed her hands over his virginal white gown. She could almost read the wedding announcement that would be running in the newspaper in Kewaunee Wisconsin..._The bride wore a traditional gown of white with a full length veil. She was such vision of purity...such a lovely bride for her husband..._

_I'm going to be sick. _

She chalked her sudden case of nerves up to much champagne and not enough cake. Her steps slowed as they reached the door. Woody keyed the lock and turned to her sweeping her up in his arms. Jordan let out a surprised gasp.

"Humor me Jordan. I want to carry my bride over the threshold."

He kicked the door shut and let her slid down his body until her feet hit the floor. She rolled away before he could kiss her.

"Jordan? Is there something wrong?"

"Of course not," she smiled walking though the sitting room running her hand over Woody's garment bag that was laying over the back of the sofa.

"You changed for the wedding here?"

"Yes, and stop trying to change the subject."

Feeling oddly like she was make a sacrifice to some unknown marriage god, Jordan pulled her veil off and laid it gently on top of the garment bag. Mumbling to herself that it was too hot in the room, she reached around her back for the zipper of her dress. "I'm just worn out I guess."

Not fully convinced with her answer Woody nodded, "It has been a long day..."

Jordan's hands were shaking too hard to undo the eye hook at the top of her gown. After a few fumbling attempts she gave up groan and turned to the window. A few short weeks ago, in this very room, she successfully fumbled her way through her first time with Woody. The night was perfect on so many levels...as their relationship had been since. What if it were different now that they were married? The ringing in her ears blocked out the sound of Woody moving closer. She jumped when his hands cupped her shoulders.

"Jordan. What's wrong? Is it the room?" When she didn't answer, he drew a tendril of her hair from the side of her neck and studied it thoughtfully.

She leaned back against him. How could she tell him that her happily-ever-after-fairy-tale-princess was taking her story book ending a little too seriously and turning Jordan into a born again virgin. "The room is...perfect. It's silly really."

He draped his arms loosely around her. Jordan noticed he had shed his tuxedo jacket. She could feel his body heat through the thin cotton of his shirt sleeves. Her own arms were covered with goose bumps.

"Silly?"

Jordan took a deep breath. "Believe it or not I'm nervous. _Very_ nervous."

He didn't say anything at first, but she could feel his smile against her hair.

"Silly huh?"

"Not at all. To tell you the truth I'm a little scared too. This is our wedding night Jordan."

She turned in his arms and rested her head against his shoulder and groaned.

"Come here," he whispered. Woody took her hand and led her over to a wing backed chair that sat in the corner of the dimly lit sitting room. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. Once they were comfortable he lifted her hand and kissed the ring on her finger, "We have our whole lives, Jordan."

Jordan bit her lip at the irony of his words. The last time they were in this room she was tearing at his tux while he wanted to go slower. _"We have all night" _he told her. He set the pace which mirrored the relationship they had developed over the years and Jordan discovered that the way Woody made love the same way he pursued her...slow, steady and with single minded determination. He wasn't out to just win heart, but her soul as well.

The ring didn't change anything. This was her Woody.

She threaded her fingers through his hair and brushed her lips against his. "I love you."

He tenderly returned her kiss with one of his own. "I love you, too."

One kiss was answered with other. Some as light as butterfly wings and others that teased a heat that was just under the surface. Jordan found herself relaxing under the spell they were weaving over each other. Feeling empowered her fingers toyed with the buttons along the front of his shirt. One by one she slipped them out of their holes.

Woody was never one for sitting idly. He was busy freeing her hair from Bryon's hard work. He sighed her name against her lips as her fingers trailed over his bare chest. He wrapped a fist full of hair around his hand and devoured her mouth.

That's all that took for Jordan to kick her fairytale princess to the curb and take over. Peeling her lips away from his she found her breath and stood up almost drunkenly. She smiled smugly at the picture he presented. His eyes were dusky dark and his lips slowly curled up at the corners still moist from their kisses. His clothes were rumpled and half undone, his body all softly warm and hard at the same time. She ran her hands down the front of her dress and wondered if he saw that look mirrored in her own eyes. Sitting there, sprawled out, he looked good enough to eat. She smirked thinking that might be the second best idea she's had all day...the first being marrying him, of course.

Wordlessly, she held out her hand. Woody didn't have to think twice and wove his fingers with hers. Jordan led him through the room and up the single step that led into the bedroom. Like before, the bedding had been turned down and looked warmly inviting.

Jordan felt a shiver up and down her spine as she pulled her hair to the side and presented her back to her husband. "Please."

This time it was Woody's fingers that felt slightly numb as he felt for the little hook that guarded the long zipper that held her gown together. He thanked some faceless designer that didn't feel this wedding dress needed an endless row of buttons to negotiate. This foresight enabled him to nibble of her neck while he pulled the tab of the zipper down.

"You look so beautiful in this dress..."he added one last time. Even as the words left his mouth, the hopelessly crumbled linen gown floated down pooling around her feet leaving her dressed in a seemingly demure white stain strapless merry widow...and little more.

Woody moaned for mercy.

Jordan looked over her shoulder feeling a small rush of power from his obvious reaction. Unable to help herself she asked, "And?"

"And...and you look breathtaking without it."

"Right answer," she said turning around giving him the full view.

Using one finger she backed him up until his knees hit the edge of the bed and then with the plane of her palm she pushed, sending him flat...

...thus sending her inner Cinderella screaming for the hills once and for all.

Maybe it had to do with shedding her virginal white wedding gown and its customary inhibitions. A wild thought took root in her mind and left her asking herself...why not? Jordan had never been good at playing sexual games. She had always been the get-straight-to-the-point kind of lover. Woody had shown her that laughing during sex only brought them closer and playing set her free. From the love-smacked expression on his face she doubted he'd have any problem taking her time.

"That's a good boy," she said with a smile that was far from innocent.

Woody leveled himself up on his elbows and chuckled at her remark. He didn't have the breath to do much else as she stepped between his legs and boldly lifted her knee and balanced her shoeless foot on top his thigh giving him a teasing view of what her lacey thong did a sorry job of concealing. With a dramatic flick of her fingers the garters that held up her stocking came undone. His elbows were next to give way when Jordan's toes wiggled up his thigh as she peeled the stocking off. By the time her second leg was bare he was ready to jump off the bed and take her against the wall if necessary. Instead he clenched his hands against mattress and enjoyed the show.

Jordan climbed over him lowering her self intimately on top of his body. "Still nervous?" she said toying her fingers along the row of hooks that held the front of the corset together.

He face broke out with a dopey smile getting caught up in her playful talk. "Should I be?"

"I don't know..." she shrugged flicking open the bottom hook of her corset. "That depends..." The next hook up was freed.

"On how _good of a boy_ I can be?" he asked charmingly.

Her hands still at the third hook and she pretended to think about his question. "Good is a matter of opinion."

He all but purred rolling his hips under hers. "I can be very good..."

Oh, he was very, _very_ good. The third hook slipped from its anchor and she ground her hips back. Yes, she was enjoying this game. "I may need some convincing."

To prove he was better than average Woody sat up and helped her with the last few hooks...with his teeth.

_That's new! _"Where did you learn how to do that!" she breathlessly she asked.

Woody chuckled against her chest. "The winters are long and cold in Wisconsin."

As his hands went to work doing some very interesting things to her with the elastic of her panties Jordan was left wondering just how many other hidden talents Woody honed during his cold, dark winters in Wisconsin and who she had to thank for it.

* * *

Later, in a tangle of sheets, Woody dozed in the euphoria of afterglow while Jordan drew figure-eights on his chest with the tip of her finger. 

"Do you think it'll always be like this?" she asked softly.

Woody buried his nose in the cloud of tangled hair at the top of her head. He knew the question was rhetorical but he answered nonetheless. "No," he said solemnly.

Jordan lifted her head to look into his eyes asking him to explain.

Woody stretched languorously. "I'd like nothing better than to spend the rest of my life making love to you, but we'll fight. We'll scream at each other over things like COD and my grandmother's recipe for tuna casserole..."

"I told you, I refuse to eat anything with tuna and casserole in the same title," Jordan interjected.

"See? We'll have our moments but I think if we remember what's in our hearts we'll be fine. So to answer your question...no, I don't think it'll always be like this...it's only going to get better."

"Ahhhh and they lived...reasonably happily ever after...with lots of hot make-up sex and _without_ tuna casserole." she added with a lopsided smile, slipping her thigh between his.

"Yeah, something like that." he laughed.

The End


End file.
